Power Rangers Clue Crew
'Power Rangers Clue Crew '''is the Gamepad's translation of '''Thunderyo's '''twenty eighth season of Super Sentai. This season is themed around detectives and police. General Information Power Rangers Gamepad Era Number 28 Original airing: 2000 Previous: Power Rangers Spell Strike Next: Power Rangers Desert Heroes Synopsis New York City is facing a crisis as a new mafia of mutants is pulling the strings of the city. The police not only can't figure out how to stop them, they can't even fight them off. That is, until five detectives are given the power to stop them. They are Power Rangers CLUE CREW! Rangers * Buck Buck is the cautious Red Ranger. His code name is DP-01. His pet zord is Buddy, the Doberman Pinscher. His second pet zord is Rocky, the St. Bernard. * Mace Mace is the responsible Blue Ranger. His code name is GS-02. His pet zord is LuLu, the German Shepard. His second pet is Duke, the Teal Great Dane. * Becky Becky is the compassionate Yellow Ranger. Her code name is SH-03. Her pet zord is Marley, the Siberian Husky. Her second zord is Max, the White Bulldog. * Bruno Bruno is the determined Purple Ranger. His code name is CR-04. His pet zord is Jack, the Coatian Rottweiler. * Ken Ken is the ethical Orange Ranger. His code name is LR-05. His pet zord is Buster, the Labrador Retriever. His actor would be Michael B. Jordan. * Clarence Clarence is the humorous Black Ranger. His father was the judge that let Boss Bliff go in the past. After he is killed, Clarence joins the police force to clear his father's name. His code name is SO-06. His pet zord is Thinker, the Screech Owl. Allies * Commisioner Villains * Boss Bliff Boss Bliff is a mutant who takes on the personality of a mob boss. He stays in the shadows, plotting a wicked plan to rule New York. The rangers don't even learn his name until near the very end of the season. * Badone Badone is a smooth gentleman. He is muscular and prefers his fights fair and long. * Entrancey Entrancy is Boss Bliff's wife who volenteered to become the first Mafia Mutant. She is very pompous and hypnotises people with her makeup if needed. * Buisnessmen Monsters * Shootique * Cinder Block * Cigarface * Claw Mark * Cavity * Hairsnare * Sky Streak * Buster * Ion-U * Psychinetic * Special Song * Bonesaw * Running Man Arsenal Badge Morpher Roll Call: * ''"DP-01, reporting for duty! Clue Crew...RED!" * "GS-02, reporting for duty! Clue Crew...BLUE!" * "SH-03, reporting for duty! Clue Crew...YELLOW!" * "CR-04, reporting for duty! Clue Crew...PURPLE!" * "LR-05, reporting for duty! Clue Crew...ORANGE!" * "SO-06, ready for judgement! Clue Crew...BLACK!" * "Protecting the Streets from Criminals and Thiefs! Power Rangers...CLUE CREW!" Tesla Tazer Screech Owl Gavel Cop Cycle Crime Crusher(Team Attack) Zord Summon * "Buddy, transform into Doberman Zord!"(two fingered whistle) * "LuLu, transform into Shepard Zord!"(two fingered whistle) * "Marley, transform into Husky Zord!"(two fingered whistle) * "Jack, transform into Rottweiler Zord!"(two fingered whistle) * "Buster, transform into Labrador Zord!"(two fingered whistle) * "Thinker, transform into Owl Zord!"(two fingered whistle) * "Max, transform into Bulldog Zord!"(two fingered whistle) * "Duke, transform into Great Dane Zord!"(two fingered whistle) * "Rocky, transform into Bernard Zord!"(two fingered whistle) Megazords * Canine Megazord(Bark Blaster) ** Pursuit Formation(High Speed Wheelie) ** Attack Formation(Back Arm Scratch) * Courtroom Megazord(Final Verdict) Episodes # In the Name of the Law # Bank on This # Sinister Symphony # The Fleas Knees # Lead the Way # Get A Clue # Judgement Day # The Rookie # Lay Down the Law # Smoke and Mirrors # Taken # It's News to Me # Devil's Advocate # Caught Cold-Handed # A Very Important Date # Crime Doesn't Pay Meitantei Sentai Tensaiger(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/38775383/Meitantei-Sentai-TENSAIGER Notes * The villains of this season were inspired by the Gangs of Monster Legends event in, well, Monster Legends. * In the sentai, the Black Ranger was named TensaiWings.